


Uh oh! This can’t be good...

by Lonelyhour2000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Gen, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Lemon, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Therapy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyhour2000/pseuds/Lonelyhour2000
Summary: The story will revolve around the reader being an intern counselor at a psychiatric facility in the US with hopes of becoming a successful psychologist one day. You’re part of a 8 year program which allows you document and live on the campus, that way you’re able to monitor your patients progression or regression. You’ve worked at this facility for some time now, making the work environment a comfortable and safe one. You’re friends with all of the faculty, and you actually work with your childhood best friend Gia. You and Gia have both dreamt of being in this profession, so being able to experience it together really makes you enjoy it all the more!One fall evening, you both get assigned 3 patients each (which is out of the ordinary) and you’re both told the focus is to rehabilitate the characters who suffer from extreme anxiety and PTSD. These characters are actually from another country, making you unaware of their past, and their lack of knowledge in the modern world. This story will unfold an interesting relationship between you and your patients, one that could ultimately change your future as you know it.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Comments: 83
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa!! I hope whoever reads this it finds you well! I wrote this just for fun because I was really bored and pondered over the concept of what the AOT cast would be like post end of the series! 
> 
> *WARNING* 
> 
> For my anime only’s! There are minor spoilers in here so please read with caution if you decide to proceed! I refrained from adding details that manga readers know, however there is a brief moment where a spoiler will appear (not in this chapter). I will give you a heads up before the chapter starts on if there is a spoiler so don’t forget to check the notes! 
> 
> ***PLEASE READ***  
> I just wanted to say that there may be minor triggers in this series in regards to therapy sessions, depression, and anxiety, and the last thing I want to create is an uncomfortable atmosphere between the reader and the writing. If any of these set off triggers for you, I strongly advise that you read with caution! I wrote this story with a lighthearted approach, however I acknowledge that the smallest mentioning of these things could be the flame that sets off someone’s anxiety. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the series! <3
> 
> Okay now enough of my blabbing and I hope you enjoy the story! <3

You sit there, in your office watching your coffee slowly churn as you blow on it gently to cool it off. The swirl of the steam dissipating into the air intrigues you, since it’s the only thing that’s more entertaining than watching the silhouettes that pass by your door. The stale air is replaced by the rich smell of the coffee beans in your ‘worlds best therapist!’ cup. The cup was gifted to you by one of your first patients who suffered from a severe anxiety disorder. It was her last day when she approached your door and handed you the mug before leaving. She left a touching note inside, one that caused your eyes to well up and that was when you realized, this was what you truly wanted to do. You recline back into your chair as you begin to chew on the back of your pen, deep in thought.

‘I wonder how she’s doi-‘

The thought was short lived due to the startling sound of your phone ringing. You check to see the caller Id; it was Gia.

“Hey hun! How’s it goin’ in there? Any new patients yet for ya?” She asked, all chipper. Gia has always been the very outgoing and optimistic kind of girl, which was probably why you both got along so well because you were the same.

“Nope! No luck for me yet. Although I’m in no rush to file through paperwork.” You chuckled as you replied, feeling curious about the next patient that would come walking through your door. 

“Ah I goch’ ya! Don’t worry though, Doc is making his rounds now and boy, you’re in for a doozzzyyy! We got 3 patients each to deal with! They must really like us, eh?” She emphasized the doozy to really show her enthusiasm.

‘Yeah that, or they’re trying to get us to quit because I’ve never heard of dealing with 3 patients at once before.’ You thought to yourself.

“Oh good so I should be-“

Your chat was cut off by the knocking on your door.

“Oh Gia I’m sorry Doc is here with my papers now. I’ll call you back ASAP! Let’s grab dinner after our shift” You whispered back and then hanging up, not giving her a chance to reply. 

“Come in!” You somewhat yelled, but made sure to sound content. 

“Good evening (y/n), I hope you enjoyed your time off in here because it might be the last time you’ll have a break for a while” Doc stated as he tried to sound reassuring. You’ve worked with him for a while now though, so you were able to read right through him. 

“That’s what I’m here for, Doc!” You replied with an optimistic tone. You wanted to reassure to him that you could take on any challenge, no matter what repercussions may arise. He was your boss after all.

“And that is why I still have both you and Gia here” he smiled. “Now here, I have 3 sets of paperwork for you since you’ll be dealing with 3 patients at once” he says as he hands you the paperwork. “I know it seems like a lot, but these three must stay together for now due to the trauma they experienced 5 years ago” 

‘Five years ago? What happened five years ago?’ You thought to yourself.

Doc continued,

“If you have any questions, all of their information is in these folders.” You look down and graze your fingers over the folders as he continues to talk. You then return eye contact with him. “If you still have any questions after reading through the folders, don’t hesitate to ask! I know you and Gia will do well, but try to understand these patients will take a lot more time and patience than the average person” He stated. 

“Okay, sounds like an interesting one to me!” You chirped back. However, the thought of five years ago lurked in the back of your mind. As Doc went to turn to the door and leave, your genuine curiosity for this case escaped your lips.

“Hey... Doc? W-what happened to these patients five years ago?” You asked, somewhat anxious.

He gives a small smirk and a gesture, pointing at the folders, 

“All the answers your heart desires are in that folder. It would take too long for me to explain it to you, and I also know how much you love to read”. His reply was sincere and genuine, peaking your curiosity in what information these folders held about your incoming patients.

He continues, “Oh and (y/n), I would start reading tonight because they’ll be flown into campus by this Thursday”. 

Your eyes widen a bit, but you try to hide your subtle stress with reassurance. 

“I’ll have them read by tonight then!” You smiled back.

“Alright, sounds good. Good luck to both you and Gia, I know you guys can handle it” he says as he turns and exits through the door. As soon as you hear the click of the door shut you give a slight shriek as you sigh.

‘By Thursday?! All this information?! Is he insane?! It’s Tuesday afternoon, I’ll never have it all read and prepared for our first session by then! I swear, I think the faculty here wants Gia and I fired.’ You thought as you found yourself in a slight panic. However, you quickly regroup and organize your thoughts, redirecting it to the folders laid out in front of you. 

“Hmmm okay. Let us see...” you say to yourself.

You open each folder (like you usually do) that way you could first see the patients name. 

“Alright. Connie, Eren, and Levi. Okay okay these names aren’t that hard to remember, so far so good”. You tend to talk yourself up as you scan through the patients paper work that way you’re confident in the type of person you’re dealing with, as well as boosting your own personal confidence. You then flip the first paper and begin to read short summaries of their history, and the information you’d obtain would leave you absolutely dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******WARNING*******
> 
> For my anime only’s! There is a small spoiler in here, but it’s mentioned briefly so PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise shawttyyyy!!! Haha I know I said I was going to be posting chapters weekly, however in celebration of 4 Kudos (I know it’s not a lot) I couldn’t hold my temptations any longer! Just to give another heads up, this is a slower storyline so if you’re looking for some lemon you may have to wait out a bit lol! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please leave some Kudos and comments!

“Gia, we are working with clients who have criminal records!” You yell enthusiastically as you have pieces of your BLT sandwich dripping from the sides of your mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s neat right?! I’ve always wanted to study the mind of a murderer” she replies with her eyebrows furrowed, almost looking a bit sinister. She also had Caesar dressing falling from the creases of her lips. You and Gia meet up for dinner every evening after your shift is finished. That is unless you’re working the afternoon shift. A silent moment passes because the both of you are digesting the last few bites of your savory meals. 

Once you finish chewing, you wipe your mouth with a napkin and continue, “so what I get from this is, Eren is half titan and half human, and both Connie and Levi were members of the top tier of their military service. Levi was also the oldest member, as well as the oldest person in their section of military. Eren ended up nearly wiping out an entire population of people in his titan form through the phenomenon of  rumbling , but was fortunately stopped by Connie, Levi, and your clients Jean, Armin, and Mikasa, eh?” You ask for clarification in your summary of their personal history.

Gia nods as she swallows the last of her Caesar salad, “Yeah! Sounds about right to me. It’s also worth mentioning that Eren and Mikasa had a really strong relationship, so I think that’s worth considering if they have a hard time opening up to us. I also think there are a couple others in their military that helped, however they have been taken to another sanction of the facility to receive the help there.” Another moment of silent passes where you’re both in deep thought regarding the information the folders provided you with until Gia breaks it with another question.

“Hey (y/n), have you read up on the illnesses they suffer from yet?” Gia asks.

“Uhhhh a little, it was very brief. I was exhausted and had a headache so I’m honestly not too sure. I have to go back and check again.” You let out a light chuckle, “I wouldn’t be able to tell you anyway since that info is  confidential ” you lean in toward her and widen your eyes a bit when you say ‘confidential’. You both let out a laugh and Gia replies;

“Confidential my ass! Within a week we’ll be spillin’ our guts about these clients to each other!” You both let out a strong laugh when Gia proceeds to say, “Say (y/n), don’t you think the faculty here messed up when they said we’d be working together?” She laughs as she continues the question. 

You reply in agreement, “they really did”. Although you both sound unprofessional for not keeping the clients information confidential between only you and them, there was actually a method to this. You didn’t do it to antagonize the patient, to make them feel small, or to make them feel scrutinized. Rather you and Gia took your own personal experiences to help your patients through their own. This is probably what made the both of you so successful at your jobs. Sometimes a second opinion is worth visiting, that’s what you believed at least. After finishing your dinner, you both walked back to your apartments to call it a night.

“See you tomorrow, (y/n)?”

“See you tomorrow, Gia!” You smile and wave as you walk into your apartment. You then place your keys on the coffee table next to your door, and began to unwind. After taking your shoes off (since you have a pet peeve of walking through your apartment with shoes on), you head to the bathroom to wash your hands and face. The splash of the cold water shocks your skin, and sends a wave of energy over you. You’ve developed a pressure headache from your (h/c) hair being pulled back all day, so when you pull it out of the scrunchy, you let out a relieved sigh. You turn the shower knob, causing water to shoot out the head of it, and proceeded to step in. After washing yourself clean of the stress and anxiety that built up from the day, you hop out to change into a night gown. You brew a cup of coffee, and sit at the empty, round dinner table with the paperwork in front of you. Just to make yourself feel less lonely, you turn your tv on for background noise.

“Ahh okay lets see what we got here” you say as you pull out the chair to sit. You sip you coffee as you begin to read Connies illness which said:

_**Illnesses:** suffers from severe anxiety and slight PTSD. The PTSD seems to stem from witnessing his mother in titan form, and was forced to leave her to die.  _

“Wow. I uhhh-“ you message your temples and lean forward “what did these poor kids go through?” You continue to read:

_ Seems to be reluctant in receiving help. Could potentially lash out and is usually very irritable. _

“I mean rightful so, the poor kid practically watched his mother die” you say out loud, somewhat annoyed. The analyst’s always rubbed you the wrong way. Not because of how bland they documented the patients, but how bland they acted towards the patients while interviewing them. Putting your personal feelings aside, you proceed to read Levi’s diagnosis:

_**Illnesses:** Severe depression and commitment issues. Commitment issues pertain to all aspects; meaning relationships, workforce, and other criteria. It stems from the commitments he made with comrades only to find them dead. Suffers from severe depression because of the guil- _

“Okay I can’t keep reading Levi’s I think I get it now” you say as a wave of grief overcomes you. “So he has commitment issues with getting jobs n whatnot in fear that something tragic will happen to anyone or anything he gets attached to?” You shake your head in shame. “I already want to give him a hug, the poor thing.” You finally move onto Eren’s paperwork which read:

_**Illnesses** : Suffers from severe anxiety and depression. Both of which stem from his actions that caused him to nearly wipe out an entire population of people. Also lives with the guilt of obtaining the Titan powers his father forced on him.  _

You chew on your lip and think to yourself: 

_ ‘Forced on him? That sounds like something I’ll have to try to understand at some point’. _

“Okay, that’s enough depressing info for the night.” You say to yourself. Part of you regrets even reading those portions of the papers since it was the last thing you thought about for the evening. Right before you drifted into a slumber you began to question, 

_ ‘who exactly are these people? And what happened to their lives?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we meet again! The first couple chapters may feel a little slow, but the purpose is to just lay down the plot. I hope you like the way things are turning out, and if you have any feedback please feel free to comment! Sending all my health and love to you. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers for this chapter! Happy reading guys! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh you guys are being fed today! After quite some debate with my inner thoughts, I decided it was best to release the 3rd chapter as it lays the ground work for this story. After this post I’ll probably wait till Sunday to post the next chapter, depending on if anyone would like to read it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a Kudo and some comments if you’d like! (They are appreciated but never expected!) <33

* * *

Wednesday was just like any other ordinary day. Same coffee churning as you blew on because it was too hot, same silhouettes passing the door, and same lousy weather for the middle of fall. Only that it wasn’t. You were unbelievably anxious at the fact that your patients were coming in less than twenty four hours. You’re usually always a bit nervous, but this was different. The way your feet tapped felt off, and the biting on the pen you usually did hadn’t satisfied your worries like it typically does. You tried to focus on the pattern of the rain hitting your window, only to realize you were more anxious since the pattern was not regulated. You too suffered from an illness, an illness you hated dearly. You’ve learned to cope with your OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) though, or at least tried to. In attempt to ease your mind, you began to draw flowers in the notebook in front of you. You actually had several pages of flowers, signifying that you’ve dealt with this before. Doc never recognized the signs of your OCD, which somewhat surprised you since he was a psychiatrist. You were glad he never realized though, because you were ashamed of how much it controlled your everyday life. While drawing one last flower, you see Gia’s silhouette standing outside your door.

“Gia, I see you outside my door. You could come in ya know!” You say with a smile. The door slowly opens and your eyes meet. It was not Gia. They were the most turquoise eyes you’ve ever had the chance to see, and if you looked at them long enough, you would find yourself lost in them. 

_ ‘Wait, but today’s only Wednesday. I’m assuming they arrived early?’ _ You questioned in your mind.

_ ‘Now is not the time for questions (y/n). We could talk to Gia about this later.’  _ You remembered to get back on track. 

Standing quickly and fixing your blouse, you introduce yourself:

“I- Hi! You must be one of my new patients!” You reach your hand out for the turquoise eyed man to shake. 

“I’m your therapist Dc. (L/n).... b-but just call me by my first name, (f/n)” you stutter slightly because of your nerves. You realize he’s much taller than Gia, and you feel stupid for not noticing that when his silhouette was outside the door. He doesn’t reply, however he shakes your hand, timidly. He was so gentle that it almost felt he was ashamed that he even dared to touch your hand. Another tall man follows suit into the room, except his facial features are completely opposite from your first patient. While your first patient has long, dark brown hair, and soft turquoise eyes, your second patient has extremely short hair (almost bald) and round green eyes. He declines your handshake and proceeds to sit in one of the seats across your desk.

“Ermmm... i thought i had one more?” You question. 

“Tch”. The third patient muttered under his breath. You realized your third patient was already in the room, you just didn’t  _see_ him because of his height. Upon this realization your face overcame with a hue of pink, feeling embarrassed for overestimating his height. 

“Oh sir, my sincere apologies. I didn’t see you there!” You cringe at the thought of what you just said.

_ ‘I didn’t see you there?!’ (Y/n) what are you thinking? That’s so backhanded!!’  _ You scolded to yourself. Doc approaches the door and acknowledges the three new patients in front of you. 

He begins to say “good afternoon gentlemen, this is Dc. (L/n), and she will be taking care of you and your needs for your time here. She is truly one of a kind, and I’m confident that you’re in good hands” he states confidently. 

“If you need anything through me, notify Dc. (L/n) first and she’ll relay it back to me! We are happy to help you in anyway possible.” He promptly leaves upon introducing himself, closing the door as he leaves. Once the three men are sitting before you, you begin to introduce yourself in a more informal manner. 

“You guys don’t have to call me by my last name, I’d actually prefer if you called me by my first.” You say with a smile. You continue with slight enthusiasm “So! I would love to know your names, who would like to introduce themselves first?” 

No response.

_ ‘Oh boy, this is going to be interesting.’  _ You thought to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!! I hope you’re all doing well and staying healthy for this new year! Check back on Sunday for the next chapter, and I’m sending all my love and health to you! <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here! Happy reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said I would post this chapter this Sunday, but I changed my mind lol! I don’t think I’m going to dedicate a day to when I post a chapter, rather I’m just going to post it at my leisure (but don’t worry I won’t make you wait too long lmao). Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it, and please feel free to leave a Kudo and comments at the end! Love you <33

“Tch. This place is looking fairly disorganized. What a pity” The shorter man said in a stoic, and bleak voice. His tone sent shivers up your spine, and not in the way you wanted it to. His eyes were a grayish color, but they caused a piercing cold shriek if you made contact with them.

_ ‘What a nice way to introduce yourself, buddy.’  _

You quickly try to change the subject:

“Ah! Let me guess your name... you must be Connie!”

“No.”

You guess, now sounding less confident: “Uhh... Eren?”

“No.”

“So that must mean you’re Levi then!”

“...yes” he says unamused.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Levi.” You reply, smirking. You reach your hand out to shake, and he after some hesitation, he reciprocates the action. He also was extremely gentle when making contact with your hand, almost as if you were a royal figure that deserved the upmost respect. You made eye contact with one another, and although his demeanor came off stone cold, his face began to soften upon looking at you. His fingers slip through yours but the moment quickly faded when he abruptly complained of your hand being clammy. Ignoring his complaint, you move onto the next patient in the middle.

“And your name, sir?” You ask.

“C-Connie” he replied, with reluctance.

“It’s nice to meet you Connie!” You reply. Remembering his decline in your handshake before, you didn’t reach your hand out again fearing that you may make him feel uncomfortable. These were broken men, men that witnessed things you couldn’t bare to see. So why would you cause them unnecessary stress? You finally move your attention to man to your right.

Feeling confident, you say “And you must be Eren then!”

“Y-yes” he says as he breaks eye contact. You could read that he’s ashamed of himself. In a way based on how the men carried themselves, they all seemed ashamed from one degree to another. You began to analyze that they have different ways of showing it. To potentially lighten his mood, you reply:

“I like that name, Eren. It’s nice to meet you”. His head and eyes dart up upon the compliment you gave him. His gaze doesn’t leave you, and he looks flabbergasted by what you said. As you process his reaction, you could see the corners of his lips perk up ever so slightly, before falling back down again. You’ve begun to make progress. As you break your attention from Eren, you notice Levi staring intently at your coffee. He looks... perplexed rather and you can’t quite understand why.

“Ah, I see you’re interested in coffee, eh?” You ask. “You’ll cool it off quickly if you keep looking at it like that with those eyes of yours” you say as you chuckle. However, the laugh was short lived because you were the only one that actually found your joke funny, and a wave of awkwardness washed over the air.

“C...offee?” He replies, stoic.

_ ‘It sounds like he doesn’t know what coffee is’  _ you wondered to yourself.

You clear your throat to break the silence.

“Oh, yeah! You’ve never had any? Here I’ll brew you a cup.” You head over to the mini brewer in your office that Gia gave you a couple years ago for Christmas. It’s one of your prized possessions. The aroma of coffee beans fills the air as the coffee pours into another mug you were gifted by a previous patient. Once the cup was filled, you proceed to bring it over to him so he could try it.

“Do you want any creamers, or sugar added? It usually helps the coffee taste sweeter.” You say as you recline back into your chair. He stares at you blankly, and confusion is written all over his face.

“....uhh no.” He replies as he lifts the cup towards his lips. As he takes a sip his eyes widen, his face expresses disgust, and he spits the coffee out in the waste bin to his right.

“This is disgusting. How do you bare to like this? Tch. What a disgrace” he scolds as he proceeds to take a tissue from your desk and wipes the remaining coffee droplets from his mouth. Before you think to reply, you connected the dots to an issue much bigger than their mental illnesses. You’ve realized that the men are so far behind in the modern world. So much to the point where they don’t know what coffee is, let alone any kind of creamers you asked Levi about. The realization shattered you, and you asked yourself,

_ ‘What do these men know?’ _

Before losing your train of thought, you glance at the clock above your door to see how much time you had left. It was 6:00 pm, indicating that your session was already over. To be fair, the three men did arrive in your office at around 5:15, so it was expected to not cover much ground about their pasts. You rise from your chair and gesture them to do the same, since you were going to show them their apartments.

“Alright boys! I know we didn’t have much time to really talk today, but that’s okay because we’ll start fresh tomorrow. I’ll be showing you where your apartments are. Follow me.” You smile as you wave your hand to follow behind you. Each patient is on the same floor as the therapists apartment that way if anything were to happen the therapist would be there to help at any given time. None of the men displayed any suicidal tendencies, therefore they were able to live in an apartment that wasn’t modified in anyway. You exit your office building, and the air was brisk. You underestimated how could it was outside, so a slight tremble began to show in your hands.

“Would you like my coat?” A quiet, yet husky voice asks. You turn to see it was Eren.

“Oh that’s very sweet of you Eren, but I’m okay. Thank you though!” You replied. The gesture of him asking you seemed to warm you up a bit, because of the sincerity behind it. You arrive at the apartment building, where you swipe your key to unlock the door.

“How did you just unlock the door?” Levi asks, dumbfounded.

_ ‘Wow, we have some work to do’  _ you think.

“Oh! It’s a sensor that acts as a key to get in and out of the apartment building here. I will have them for you by tomorrow, but for tonight you’ll just use mine.”

“Hm. Okay” Levi replies, with practically no expression.

The four of you head into the building and as you enter the elevator, all three men are very cautious to get in as well. You hold your hand over the door as you explain what an elevator is and not to worry.

“Yeah! It saves a big workout on the thighs, ya know.” You laugh as you say.

Connie is the first to walk in, and Eren follows. At this point you remove your hand from hovering the door and gesture Levi to follow. After hesitation he begins to make his way in. However, as he’s steps one foot onto the elevator the doors begin to close, causing him to throw punches at both doors. The punches were so strong that the doors stopped moving, and your face became flustered of embarrassment.

“Why did these filthy doors just try to close on me?!” Levi’s voice erupted in agitation.

“I-I’m so sorry Levi! That was my fault I removed my hand too early from the sensors and the doors didn’t pick up on your presence.” You say with a slight panic.

“Tch, bra-“ Levi stops himself as his adjusts his dress top.

“It’s okay, it looks like we’ll be working out the thighs after all” you reassure the men.

_‘I can’t afford thunder thighs’_ you complain to yourself.

After 6 flights of stairs, you finally make it to your floor. You settle the men in, and head into your own apartment. After downing some leftover lasagna for dinner, a wave of fatigue washed over you. You slip off your work clothes and fold them neatly before placing them back in their proper drawers. As you settle into bed, you see a small piece of paper hanging out of your jacket. Reluctant, you lazily roll out of bed and walk over to see what it was. It read:

_ I like your name too, (y/n). _

_-Eren._

You give a small smile, and head back to sleep.

_ ‘Oh boy’  _ you thought while staring at your ceiling  _ ‘this is definitely going to be interesting’.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update: No spoilers my friends! :)
> 
> ***ALSO***  
> I cannot think of a title for this series for the LIFE of me! So I thought maybe I could get inspiration from you guys! If you have any ideas, please leave them in the comments below. I’m all ears! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re all doing well and I’m just here to drop chapter 5! Ohhhh this is when things start to get interestingggg so I hope you guys like it! Leave a Kudo and comment if you’d like, and I’m sending my love and health to you <33

A week has passed since you were first introduced to Eren, Levi, and Connie. While you began to unravel flickers of Eren and Levi’s past, you’ve made absolutely no progress with Connie due to his inability to corporate. However, you heard from fellow coworkers that he built a strong bond with another therapist on your floor Ryan (who was also constantly trying to get in your pants, literally), and you eventually signed Connie off to work with Ryan instead. It ultimately made your job easier since both Eren and Levi had emotionally draining pasts, so it took a load off your emotional limits. With each session between Eren and Levi, more and more information arouse that left you more perplexed than the last. One afternoon on a break after Eren’s session and before Levi’s, you finally had a chance to meet up with Gia for your typical lunch date.

“(Y/n), you can’t make this shit up!” Gia says with a slight chuckle of disbelief. “What the hell happened in Eldia? And how come we didn’t hear about this?” She asks as she reaches for her tea.

You lean back in your chair “Gia I-“ you shake your head in shock as you proceed and let out a sigh “I don’t know. Every session there’s something entirely new to each story. Sometimes I question if it’s even real... no no that’s insensitive to say, obviously it’s real. It just leaves me in disbelief, I guess” you say as you fiddle with the spoon in your coffee. While your mind drifts off into deep thought about Levi’s unawareness to coffee, Gia interrupts.

“Poor Mikasa. I went to feel her scarf because it looked so soft and she slapped my hand so hard. And I even asked beforehand if i could touch it! I mean... maybe I should’ve waited for an audible reply, but she started playing with it after I asked so I assumed that was my _‘okay’_ to do so as well” she complained.

“Well I mean Gia, it’s only been a week since we met these people, she probably has a deep connection with it. I dunno maybe she was gifted it by someone who she lost. For these patients there’s no _‘being too careful’._ We’ve only scratched the surface of what they endured.” You replied matter-of-factly. “So no touching Mikasa’s scarf until she gives you the okay to do so. That’s if she even-“ you’re cut off by Gia. Your knowledgeable rant lost her interest and she started to gush about Jean and Armin’s looks.

“I will say though (y/n), whatever water those Eldian people are drinking, I think some men here in the U.S could use it because damn, Armin and Jean are some fine lookin’ men” she says as a flirtatious smile and wink flash before your eyes. She continues:

“And they’re so respectful! You don’t find that here. Both Armin and Jean wouldn’t sit until I did first for crying out loud!” She exclaims as she throws her hands behind her head.

_ ‘I mean she has a point, both Eren and Levi are also really.... really dreamy to look at’  _ you think to yourself, but you quickly suppress the guilty thoughts.

“G-Gia you know what HR said about relationships between patients and therapists” you reply, but Gia knows you too well and sees you begin to blush out of embarrassment for subconsciously agreeing with her.

“Ahhhhh!!! I knew you’d agree with me! Don’t give me that crap about HR. I mean really, look at them, all they do is sit in their little cubicles with nothing to do. If we were to brush up against them by accident they wouldn’t be able to contain themselves, so I think we are both doing really well for holding our lust together” she argues.

And you couldn’t disagree. I mean just thinking of both Eren and Levi’s built stature, and soft yet masculine facial features sent your heart into a flutter. The mysterious way they held themselves, extremely submissive but also undeniably confident intrigued you. You felt shame for perceiving your patients this way though. It’s a feeling you’ve never experienced before and you also don’t know how to handle them. You swallow your pride and you finally admit it to Gia.

“I-I-uh” frustrated that you can’t form a sentence you let the confession roll off your tongue, “yeah! Ya know you’re right Gia. So what? We have a little fling for our patients. No harm in that” you laugh nervously. The idea of actually dating one of your patients lurked in the back of your mind, as well as the tragic repercussions that would follow from the facility. You’d be fired. The thought made you anxious, and your breathing becomes irregular since you notice your anxiety is building rapidly. Gia reaches her hand to console you as she sees you’re about to have a panic attack. 

“Hey hey hey (y/n), you’re okay” she says as she brushes her thumb back and forth against the top of your hand. “It’s going to be okay, we just have to keep our emotions under wraps for now” she says reassuringly. As you look down at your hand slightly shaking in hers you read that your watch says 3:57. Your heart sinks:

“Dammit I’m gonna be late for Levi’s session!” You stress as you stuff the last piece of cake in your mouth and gather your belongings. As you jog back to your office Gia yells:

“Try not to get too turned on in there, hot stuff!”

“Way to keep it under wraps, Gia” you mutter under your breath. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers for you in this chapter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh who’s excited for the new episode of AOT today!! *raises hand* meee! LMAO anyway I hope you guys have an amazing rest of your weekend and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave some likes and Kudos if you want, and I’m sending all my love and health to you! <3

The jog you were once taking was practically a full sprint by the time you were inside the building, and the breeze you caused kicked up the papers lying at the receptionist desk.

“I’m so sorry! I uh- forgot some files in my car for my session at 4:00!” your voice echoed as you ascended the stairs. You broke out in a slight sweat when you reached your floor, but you praised yourself for all the times you use the stair-master at the gym. If there was one thing you were always consistent in, it was working out at the gym. It was a healthy way of releasing some stress from work related issues. Whether it was filing paperwork, emitting new patients, or attending meetings with Doc, the gym was always your backbone (other than Gia, of course). It also benefited your confidence in your physical appearance. You had a slender figure with curves in all the places you desired.

You quickly walked to your office to see Levi leaning up against the wall next to your door. Glancing at your watch you murmured to yourself “dammit it’s 4:01. I thought the stairs would buy me a minute or two but, here we are” you reach the door, flush of embarrassment. How could you let  _your_ patient get to  _your_ office, before  _you._

“Hey Levi! Sorry about my late arrival, I should’ve been aware of the time” you say apologetically.

“Mhm” he replies, almost unfazed. He stands there, silent as you swiftly unlock the door and proceed to walk in with him following behind. As you walk toward your desk you notice how well dressed he was today. He wore a white dress top that was tucked underneath black fitted slacks that had the prefect amount of give by his ankles, both of which showed no creasing signifying that he probably steamed them before putting them on, and polished blacked dress shoes. He also had a black dress coat on, practically wearing a suit to your meeting. The whole idea of him being well-put together for your session made your attraction towards him all the more challenging to fight. You take a seat across from him on the other side of your desk. He stares at your lips intently, and your heart begins race. Although you thought he was staring out of infatuation for you, he says coldly:

“You have brown stuff on the corners of your lips”.

“Oh! Uh haha” you let out a slight chuckle because of your nerves “it’s chocolate from the piece of cake I ate before our session” you reply. You reach for a tissue on your desk and thoroughly wipe the chocolate cake remnants from the corners of your lips.

“Hm.” He proceeds, still coldly “did I interrupt something, then?” He says with a cold, sarcastic tone.

“Oh no no no- tha- that’s not what I meant at all! I just needed a little afternoon snack after my session with Eren. Everyone needs some brain food, right?” You conclude with a light chuckle hoping to get  some  kind of positive reaction from him. Even if it was just the slightest smirk. But no, nothing. The air grew somewhat tense (and very awkward) as Levi waited for you to direct the conversation, but spurts of your conversation with Gia flashed across your mind. As you fought the temptation to lust about Levi and Eren’s looks, you remembered something pivotal.  _ Coffee. _

“So, Levi tell me. Since coffee isn’t around from where you’re from, what did you drink?” You ask.

His eyes lighten up a bit, and for the first time, he actually looks interested in what you had to ask. “Oh. I drank tea.” He replies. Although his face didn’t read much, you could tell by his tone that he relaxed a bit. It felt like you finally discovered the needle in the haystack you needed to begin his recovery.

“Oh! I have tea here too! Would you like a cup?”

He looks at you “yes, actually I would”.

“Ohhh okay so let’s see” you pull out a drawer filled with different flavored tea bags. You’ve collected them from another patient who’s parents owned a tea shop and would gift you different tea flavors often. Although you didn’t drink much tea, you always appreciated the gesture. You tell Levi to join you on your side of the desk that way he could see his options. He seemed a bit overwhelmed, since he wasn’t aware of the variety of flavors.

“I uh- I was unaware that there are so many flavors”

“Oh, well here I’ll tell you! We have the classic black tea, hibiscus tea, blueberry, mint, ginger, pea-“

“I’ll just take black tea, for now” he replies.

“Okay, here let me get you some hot water” You pour hot water from your makeshift coffee brewer into one of your mugs and slip the tea bag shortly after. As you hand the mug to him, you’re sure to give it to him by the handle, that way his hand wouldn’t burn. While he goes to grab the handle, your hands make contact for a brief second and you direct your gaze onto each other. After the brief moment you break the eye contact with a small smile and return to your desk.Levi takes a sip, and then breaks the silence.

“It’s the first time I’ve had tea since living in Eldia.”

_ ‘Did he just- he just spoke first!’  _ You thought to yourself, shocked.

“Oh I see. It must be nice to have some tea in your system again then.” You pause in fear of asking too much too quick, but your curiosity consumes you. “What was Eldia like before you left?”

After taking another sip, Levi clears his throat and snarls “how dare you ask such a question. You must be well aware that it couldn’t have been  _good_ if I’m sitting before you now. How could someone who studies the brain seem like they function without one?” He quickly notices how his remark hurts you upon the facial expression you displayed. You couldn’t hide your emotions for the life of you, and this was something you were trying to work on.

You sit there, taken aback over the insult that rolled so effortlessly out of his mouth. How could he say something so  _ rude  _ so  _ easily?  _ You’ve dealt with some of the most aggressive, and ruthless remarks in the past from prior patients, but something about his remark stung much more. So much so to the point where your eyes began to burn and you stood up, starting for the door.

“I think we are finished here for today” you say as your voice begins to crack.

Levi stands “wait” he says desperately. “I’ll tell you.”

You hand slips down from the doorknob and you slowly walk back to your seat. Your eyes are low, and you feel humiliated by the confrontation that transpired between you and him. However, you try to set your personal offenses to the side remembering that he’s experienced intense trauma, and that your question could’ve been a trigger for him. You notice Levi analyzing every movement you made with full sincerity and you sit before him.

“Before I begin, I want to apologize for my behavior towards you. I am no longer in any higher position to belittle someone, and this is something I’ve been trying to learn since coming to the U.S.” he concludes his apology with a solemn tone.

“No need to apologize! I should have been more wary of how I phrase my questions. And for that, I take full responsibility.” You reply sounding optimistic. You proceed:

_ “‘No longer?’” _ You ask.

“Hmm” he says. He sits back in his chair while trying to find the proper explanation “back in Eldia, I was a higher up for our military. It was something I took much pride in, and I sometimes let my emotions control my tongue and choice of words” he admitted. Levi would go on to tell you his love for his fellow comrades, and his genuine care for the Survey Corps. As he became more passionate telling you many stories of his personal experiences, your emotions began to arise towards him, and not in the way you wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh so you just experienced your first official interaction with Levi during a session! Hmmm it was rather... interesting, wasn’t it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers for this chapter! :)
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> If PTSD or anxiety is a trigger, please proceed with caution as it is mentioned in this chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s chapter 7 for ya, and it’s kind of the beginning of the turning point for this series! Leave a kudo and comment in regards to how you feel about the story so far! I hope you all enjoy, and all the best <33

“Alright Mr. Levi, looks like our time here is finished for the evening! I’m very proud of you today for being able to talk so candidly about your experiences in the Survey Corps, and know that I will be with you every step of the way here on out” you reassure Levi as he sighs in relief after confessing his life story to you. However, as you both approach the door, you see him stop dead in his tracks, and his once soft expression transitioned into intense fear. His breathing quickened, and you knew he was experiencing a flashback. This was a common symptom in patients who suffered from PTSD. You check to see if there was anything in your room that could trigger him, but were unable to do so. You focus your attention back on him and remind him:

“Levi, you’re okay. You’re experiencing a flashback” you don’t want to make any sudden movements as that may startle him, and you don’t want to physically touch him either as he is in an extremely vulnerable state. You continue with a calm and soothing voice:

“Try to focus on my voice. We are in (f/n) (l/n) room, and your just about to leave with her” his eyes flash back to you, and his face softens, slightly. After you see his visibly back in the present, you extend your arms and gesture a hug.

“May I?” You ask.

“A hug? I- I haven’t had one of those... since-” his voice trails off as he looks at the floor. He regains eye contact and gives a slight nod of consent. You slowly walk over and console him upon your embrace. You slip one arm around his mid back, and you cradle your other hand upon the back of his head. At first he didn’t reciprocate much, however you slowly felt his arms slide along the mid-lower part of your back, and his head rested over your shoulder. His grip became tighter signifying that he wasn’t ready to let go, and you began to hear soft sobs beneath your ear. You too gave a slight squeeze, and then slightly pull away to see tears falling from his eyes. He tried to wipe his tears quick to hide his vulnerability, but you stop him.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay Levi.” You say as you maintain eye contact with him.

“.... I know you’ve been through a lot, and I can’t begin to imagine the pain you’ve endured, Levi. But I want you to know something.” You pause as you try to gather your thoughts.

“You don’t have to carry this guilt alone anymore. You don’t have to feel responsible for it all anymore. I want you to know that I can handle it, and I want to carry it so you don’t have to anymore” you confess to him. He stares at you, stunned by the genuine sentences he just heard. All these years he had to endure the guilt from the death of his comrades, and never had anyone to confide in. For the first time, someone has offered to help and truly understood his internal battles. He doesn’t reply, but embraces you yet again, this time much more intense than the last. You feel his heart rate drop as he’s in your arms, and he whispers in your ear:

“Thank you, (y/n)” this left a shiver down your spine, and butterflies fluttered in the pit of your stomach.

—————————————————————

The following morning, all you could think about was the _‘_ _ thank you’ _ Levi said before you both left your office. It almost felt euphoric when you felt his warm breath glide across your ear. You then started to daydream about the way his hair fell so meticulously precise. The way his eyebrows furrowed when he spoke upon something he was passionate about, or the way his face softened when he saw your smile. You begin to feel guilty in regards to your infatuation about your patient. It felt so wrong, but  _ ohhh _ did it feel so right. Trying to disregard the seductive thoughts that plagued your mind, you focused on what to wear for your session with Eren today. You decided to go for a more casual look, wearing some women’s black fitted slacks, and a button down dress shirt with a crème colored blazer. After finishing the look off with some black heels, you headed to your office.

When arriving, you set your things down to brewed yourself a cup of coffee (like you always do), and began to write down your progress report about both Levi and Eren. Your train of thought was interrupted when 3 soft knocks sounded through the door. You could tell from the silhouette that it was Eren.

“Come on in Eren!” You say welcomingly. He opens the door, and looks barely recognizable. You noticed that his stubble is gone, and he had his hair pulled back with the exception of a few side bags that draped over his forehead.

_ ‘My God’  _ you thought.  _ ‘I knew he was attractive, but dammit is he handso- _

“Good morning, Miss. (y|n)! How are you?” He asks as he disturbs your admiration over his appearance.

“Go-good morning Eren! I’m- I’m good! How are y-you?” You stutter as you attempt to make a coherent sentence without literally drooling over German stallion that stood before you.

“Oh good to hear! I’m... good” he says hesitantly but quickly steers the conversation back on you “(f/n) is everything alright?” He asks while showing concern.

“Oh yeah, yeah! Everything’s just fine!” You clear your throat and finally regain your composure.

Your session with Eren consisted of a lot of daydreaming as Eren opened up to you about the Survey Corps, reprimanding yourself for daydreaming, and then still getting lost in those round, turquoise eyes. You even started to believe that he knew hypnosis and casted a spell on you to be so engulfed in his eyes and storytelling. But you quickly ruled that out and determined it was just your emotions getting the best of you, and you were persistent to stop it. As your day came to a close, you unwinded in the shower. The water ran hot across your skin, sending goosebumps along your arms and legs. The way the water caressed your skin reminded you of the way Levi embraced you. Your stomach began to flutter yet again with the thought of Levi’s firm arms wrapping around your waist, and the idea of Eren leaving wet kisses upon your skin like the hot water did drove you absolutely mad. You were tainted by your lust for these men at this point, and you’ve realized... you had it bad. You turn the shower off, and after patting yourself dry, you slip on a silk nightgown that glided across your skin. It was already late, so you decided to skip out on the usual T.V watching and head to bed. As you drifted into a deep sleep, you were startled by knocking at your door.

Groggy and somewhat annoyed, you glare at your clock which glowed 2:30 AM.

_ ‘Argh it’s probably that slime ball Ryan’  _ you thought to yourself. Ryan was a coworker that had this obsession with you, and it genuinely terrified you. He follows you when no one else is around, and he’s constantly found excuses to talk to you. You’ve complained about him to HR, but they didn’t seem to give a rats ass. You stumble out of bed and start for the door.

You yell half asleep, “Ryan, you know what HR says about relationships betwe-“ as you open the door and make eye contact, you quickly register it wasn’t Ryan that was at the door. It was Eren.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re all doing well and like the next chapter ahead! Happy reading and leave a comment and Kudo if you’d like<33

“H-hey! Eren..! Didn’t expect you to come around this late...” you say as you’re half asleep and rubbing your eyes. 

Blushing and messaging his hand around his neck out of embarrassment “Ah ha ha... yeah” he replies.

An aroma of awkwardness arises before you snap out of your drowsiness.

“Oh! Here, come in come in!” You gesture him to follow in as you step aside from the door. As he walks in, you close the door behind him. You quickly remember that you’re only wearing a silk nightgown that hugs your curves a little  _too_ much for a patient to see, and you begin to blush for feeling so vulnerable.

“Here wait, let me just grab a robe real quick” you continue as you let out a nervous chuckle. You swiftly unhook the robe from your bathroom door and drape it around yourself as you head over to your sofa. Eren stands awkwardly waiting for your next order.

“Hey Eren don’t worry! Make yourself comfortable. Go ahead take a seat on the sofa over there. Any tea?” You ask.

“Oh I appreciate it but, no thanks I’m okay for now” he replies with a small smile. However, you could tell something has been weighing on his mind. You sit beside him and ask,

“So, what’s goin on? How’s your apartment treating ya?”

“Oh it’s more than I could ask for, really!” He breaks off in thought as he looks down to try and continue “b-but there’s something I’ve been having a hard time with...” he pauses briefly to let out a sigh. “It’s just that.... I’ve been suffering from extremely vivid nightmares every night” he confesses.

You notice how his facial expression falls as if he admitted something so repulsive. You gaze at him intensely as you try to read his emotions, and your heart sinks upon hearing his disappointed tone.

“I-I’m so sorry Eren. Have you been not getting sleep these past few nights then?” You ask concerned. He regains eye contact with you and his eyes begin to well up. His bottom lip quivers as he tries to suppress the tears. A small  _ ‘mhm’ _ is all he uses to reply and you move in to console him. Both your arms wrap around his torso and you begin to rub one arm up and down gently against his shoulder blades as the other stays around his lower back. He reciprocates the hug immediately, and he slides his arms beneath your robe to feel closer to your body. As he grasps your nightgown tightly, he continues:

“(Y/n), I’m just so tired” he pleads as his voice cracks. “I’m so drained from seeing the same nightmares every night and I can’t do anything to make it stop.” He continues to confess his helplessness, “I relive a part of me that I don’t want to anymore.... every time i fall asleep I go back to seeing my comrades die and the hatred I had for so many people.” You finally pull back from the embrace, analyzing every detail in his eyes as you see a single tear travel down his cheek.

“Please (y/n), help me” he pleads.

“Eren” you say affirmingly “I’m going to be with you every step of the way. Even if that means you sleep in my apartment tonight to maybe help with the nightmares, I’ll do it” you confess as you instantly regret saying that.

_ ‘Oh this is NOT what I meant by being there with him every step of the way! Come on (y/n) why can’t you just put a lid on it sometimes?! If HR finds out about letting him sleep in the SAME BED AS YOU, you’re done for... and you honestly deserve it’  _ you scold yourself.

You notice upon saying that Eren’s eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth perked up, creating a soft smile.

“Really?! Thank you so much (y/n).” He grabs your hands as he praises your offer. You smile and play it off as if it’s no big deal. As you glance to see your hands in his, you notice his right hand/wrist area has slight bite marks. You flip the palm of his hand to face you, giving you a better sight of them.

“Eren, do you mind telling me what this is?” You ask.

“Oh uh... you see, whenever I needed to shift into my titan form I would have to bite my hand or self inflict myself with pain. I used my teeth since it was the most convenient way of transforming.” He replies.

“Ah” you answer since you are absolutely fascinated over the idea of what he just told you. You graze your finger tips gently over the small bite marks left behind, each scar holding a different purpose. You then take note of his long slender fingers and wide, firm palms. His hands are gentle and warm, and you begin to fantasize being caressed in them. As you continue to brush your fingers over the remaining scars you have yet to discover, he lets out a slight shudder. You make eye contact with him and his face is flush of desire. He begins to close the space between you two and your breathing shortens a bit. Your heart starts to flutter as you too find yourself closing the space, and you realize that the only thing that’s separating you two from giving into your temptations is the tension in the air. As you both lean in you quickly let out a small cough to break the silence and snap out of your lust.

Still holding his hand, you conclude “I think we’ve made some great progress tonight, Eren, but I think it’s best if we try to get some sleep” you blush as your voice carries through the air low and shyly.

“Yeah (y/n).... me too” he replies as he blushes as well. “Do you mind... If i sleep with you tonight?”

You blush and giggle “I mean you can’t  _ sleep _ with me but you can sleep with me” you reply.

 _ ‘Oh I it pains me having to say that to him...I want to sleep with him though’  _ you thought to yourself.

“Oh oh i- i didn’t mean it like that!” He says as he tries to explain himself.

“No no I’m just teasing!” You laugh.

You both get into your bed and as he lays down you pick up on his scent which was a sweet vanilla smell with a hint of cologne. The aroma of his scent coated your nostrils, transforming you into a state of awe and euphoria. With a brief moment of spontaneity running its course through your body, you reach over to your night stand which held a spare key to your apartment.

“Here,” you hand to him as stops making himself comfortable and redirects his attention to you. You grab his hand and place the key in his palm, before closing his fingers over it. “Take this. It’s an extra key to my apartment so if you ever need to sleep in here again to prevent nightmares you don’t have to knock” you conclude your statement with your eyes half closed and return to nuzzling your body under the covers. Just before you turn to face your back toward him, you see he pulls a necklace with another key out from underneath his shirt, and he threads the rope through that way your key was also on his necklace now. The key that was around his neck left you curious, however your drowsiness fogged your mind and you were too tired to question him. As you turn to your side you feel his presence now beside you and he leans into your ear, whispering _‘_ _ thank you, (y/n)’ _ before returning to his side of the bed. The hairs on the nape of your neck begin to stand, and you feel yourself get slightly aroused before adjusting back to your normal heart rate. All you could think before drifting off into a slumber was:

_ ‘This cannot be good, but in the best way possible’.  _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you guys for all the Kudos, comments, and hits for this fic!! I wasn’t thinking anyone would really enjoy it, but every comment (both compliments and constructive criticism) mean sooooo so much to me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, leave your feedback in a comment and Kudo if you’d like! I love you guys and I hope all is well <33

Upon waking from your sleep, you feel an arm rested over your shoulder. After a moment of somewhat regaining consciousness, you slowly open your eyes to a large hand intertwined with yours. Still half asleep, you then notice warm and subtle breaths against your neck. It finally clicks, and you realize that Eren was cuddling you from behind. Trying not to wake him, you jolt your body forward slightly since you felt his sculpted abdomen against your back:

“Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!” You whisper to yourself as you try to discreetly slide your way out of Eren’s embrace. What made leaving Eren’s side so hard was not the fact that he held you tightly. Rather, it was because you simply didn’t  _want_ to.  After a short struggle you’re finally able to break your way out of the cuddle you were once in, something you only dared to think about in your loneliest hours. You notice Eren is still out cold, and it is only a matter of time before the faculty figures out he isn’t where he’s supposed to be.

“Pstt Eren, hey....hey” you aggressively whisper, “hey it’s time to get up yo-“

You’re interrupted by a knock on the door and your heart sinks to the very pit of your stomach. In a panic, you throw the blankets over Eren’s face as he begins to wake up and tell him to stay quiet. As you grab your robe and head to the door, you say a few Hail Mary’s because you are sure you’re about to stand face to face with the end of your career. When your hand meets the doorknob, you pause, take a deep breath, and open the door. It’s Gia.

“(Y/n), we need to talk, now!” She exclaims as she plows into your apartment, inviting herself in. You can tell immediately that she’s concerned.

“What’s up Gia? Is everything ok-“

“I hooked up with Jean!” She somewhat yells, and immediately puts her hands over her lips after hearing herself say it out loud. Eren lets out a slight chuckle from underneath the sheets but quickly swallows the noise down.

“What was that?” Gia then asks.

_ ‘Just play it off like you didn’t hear anything’  _ you say to yourself.

“Wha-what was what?” You reply. You begin to feel a slight heat rise in your cheeks.

“(Y/n), you’re blushing so you know what I mean” she says as she crosses her arms and rises a brow. She continues, “and... what’s.. that smell? It smells like...” she takes a audible sniff “vanilla and... is that cologne?”

“Uhhh” you chuckle, “I think it’s the leftover smell of Jean on your collar that you smell,” you answer. “Because I didn’t smell it until you came in,” you say as you give a slight smirk and cock your eyebrow.

Both statements were a lie. You realized Eren’s scent filled the room and overpowered the candles you had lit the night prior.

Gia blushes and gives you an annoyed expression. “(Y/n) I couldn’t help it!” She whines “one minute he was walking me back to my apartment and telling me his personal battles, and the next minute he had me propped up on my bed kissing my neck and fin-“ you interrupt her.

“Ohhhhkayy I get the gist of what happened,” you replied. Usually you would be much more interested in what transpired between Gia and Jean, but for the sake of Eren’s ears you stopped her before his ears would begin to bleed. Gia finally looked relived after her dirty confession, and began to boast.

“But girl, these men know how to use their  _hands,_ ”  she put an emphasis on  _ ‘hands’ _ to exaggerate her infatuation with Jeans magic touch.

“I’ve never had a man make me feel the way he did down there. And she’s had her fair share of some love so... I dunno (y/n) you may wanna look into one of your patients,” she says mischievously. As you try to intervene to stop her from saying anything  _too_ personal, it’s too late since she already continues her rant. “Maybe you should look into Eren. I mean I look at him and I just  _ know  _ he’s big. You know when just by looking at someone you could tell their di-“

“GIA!” You yell as you blush of embarrassment. Eren lets out another chuckle and this time it’s much louder than the first. Gia turns to the bed, turns back to you (who is flustered of humiliation and frustration) and then her gaze trails over your shoulder. She then notices that there’s a pair of men’s shoes propped next to your door. Her eyes widen as she whips her head back around to the bed, and she quickly walks to uncover the sheets.

You reach out for her arm as she motions to pull the sheets down.

“Wai-!” Just before you could finish the statement Gia pulls down the blanket, to find a terrified Eren staring back at her.

“I-I swear” you stutter as you panic, “this is not what it looks like!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanna thank you for the continued support for this fan fic, you all truly mean so so much to me since it was the first fic I’ve written! I love you all dearly, and I hope good health and love comes your way <33
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you’d like, leave a Kudo and comment about how you feel towards the story so far! <3

“Here let-let me explain Gia!” You plead as her jaw drops and she stares blankly at Eren, trying to understand what she just stumbled upon.

A small grin escapes her lips as she says “ohhhhh  _ this  _ is pretty self explanatory” she lets out a small chuckle before turning back towards you.

“No no! That’s NOT what it is, Gia” you reply slightly agitated. You feel heat rise in your cheeks as you can sense Eren’s eyes examining your frame . _‘Just keep your composure’_ you reassure yourself. “Gia, I swear we didn’t do anything... he just needed advice with some things and then h-he ended up falling asleep in my bed” as you explain yourself, you turn to Eren “right Eren?” You ask.

“Y-yes of course!” He replies quickly as he sits up. As you begin to process what conspired, you glance at your clock to see it read 10:30. A lump in your throat formed since you had a meeting with Levi at 10:45, and you could feel your heart rate rise in fear of being late to his session yet again. You clear your throat and attempt to regain the professional mindset you’re  supposed  to have as an intern.

“Alright everyone, I’m afraid you all have to leave now because I have a meeting in 15 minutes” you say promptly as you begin to gather your blazer and slacks for today’s session. Gia could sense your urgency upon realizing how behind schedule you were due to the ordeal, and as a result she refrained from any more questions. Both Gia and Eren start for the door, Gia leaving first. As Eren follows behind, you notice his broad frame stops at the foot of the door,

“Hey (y/n), I thought you should know” he turns to you and takes one last gander at your attractive frame, “I didn’t have any other nightmares last night after sleeping with you” he lets out a small smile as his fingers slip through the door. Your mouth gapes open slightly in attempt to form a sentence, but before you could even reply, he was gone.

——————————————————————

A month has passed since you were introduced to Levi and Eren. Although the progress was slow, you were glad to see small glimpses of their personalities shine through their guilt and sadness. You replay the instances of seeing Levi and Eren smile, giving you hope that there is a light at the end of the tunnel for their recovery. The brewing of your coffee overpowers the entirety of your office, and the lead of your pencil engraves the paper with information about both your patients progress. As you continue writing, your mind begins to drift off into an abyss of desires unrelated to the progress report your supposed to be focused on. You begin to tap your pencil in attempt to regain focus on the paperwork in front of you when you notice that...  _you’re_ _nervous._ But _ why?  _ You’ve had plenty of sessions with Levi to actually feel more relaxed than before, however you find the pit in your stomach grow to butterflies as you wait for his arrival. You then analyze that this nervousness wasn’t the nervousness you felt before meeting with Doc, or the nervousness that crept in before giving a presentation. Oh no, this was an  _ excited  _ nervousness. The kind of flutter your heart emits when you hold hands with your middle school crush for the first time, or the stutter that forms in your sentences when your caught off guard by a genuine compliment. Right as you fall into a rabbit hole of conflicting emotions, your thoughts are cut short by the opening of your office door. As Levi walks in, you immediately notice how well he’s put together for today’s session. He’s dressed in a white dress shirt that’s tucked in by a pair of black slacks and a thin belt. His outfit is finished off with polished dress shoes, a black blazer, and a cravat that folds in the most precise spots.

You stand as Levi makes himself comfortable in your office. “Mr. Levi!” You greet with a smile, “it’s nice to see you on this sunny morning, how are you?” You ask as you both take a minute to make yourselves comfortable before sitting down.

“Ermmm...” he reclines back into his chair and crosses his right leg over his left “I’ve been better, but I’m okay” he finally replies. As he lets out his response, you take a seat and adjust yourself in a comfortable position. He then makes eye contact with the flowers you drew along the sides of your notebook and asks, “Miss (Y/n),” he lifts his gaze to lock his grey eyes with yours, “why do you draw so many flowers in your book? Doesn’t it leave you disorganized?”

You clear your throat as you find yourself blushing over the embarrassing confession you’re about to make. “You see,” you sigh as you let out some hesitation, “I haven’t told any of my patients this but... I actually suffer from an illness as well” you finally let the confession fall off your chest, and read that his face is left bewildered. You continue, “I suffer from an illness called Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, better known as OCD, and bad anxiety as well”

“O..C..D” he murmurs to himself.

“Yeah! I mean I’ve been trying to find ways to cope without telling anyone, so drawing flowers in my book is a way to help alleviate some of my anxieties” you replied with a smile. You quickly notice that Levi is slightly pink in the cheeks and humiliated at the fact that he would point out something so personal to an authority figure. You sense that he is eternally reprimanding himself for asking something so  _ informal _ and the idea of this broke your heart.

Unable to make contact, he apologizes with his gaze down in shame, “I’m so sorry (y/n). It wasn’t my place to ask you such a personal question, I’m ready for any consequen-“ you stop him mid way since you couldn’t bare to hear another part of his unnecessary apology.

“Levi,” you lean forward towards him to obtain his attention, “there is no need for you to apologize. You shouldn’t feel ashamed for being curious about something you want to learn more about!” You say as you try to reassure him. You then continue, “I know this is going to take time, but you can’t let your past defy how you’ll live the rest of your life. I want you to ask questions, regardless of if they’re personal or not. You don’t have to walk on eggshells anymore, Levi. I’m here to help you through this” you could feel his gaze pass your eyes and drive deeper into your soul. As you begin to blush, you quickly glance at your coffee and an idea flashes before you.

“Get your things, I’m showing you somewhere I love to go!” You chirp as you jump from your chair and grab your keys. You felt it was only the bare minimum by showing him a taste of the outside world, and you would do anything just to see a smile arise from his lips. Levi doesn’t say much, but he follows your lead out of the building and into your car. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh this chapter is gonna be interesting! I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and leave a comment and Kudo if you’d like! I love you guys so much and thank you all for the continued support! <33

Arriving at your car, you notice Levi stops to soak in it’s elegance. Since you work as a counselor at a Psychiatric ward, and even though you’re only an intern, the job still pays well. You have a white Tesla Model 3 that has a light grey leather interior. The stitching on the seats are precise, and the presence of the car gives off a sleek and classy look. You hold your car close to yourself since it was the first car you bought with your hard earned money. Some may say you might’ve over-indulged on such a luxury item, however you felt it represented the hardships you faced to get to where you were currently. As you make yourself comfortable at the steering wheel you witness Levi cautiously taking a seat on the passengers side, almost as if he felt unworthy of even looking at such a valuable item. He hesitates for a moment, but then proceeds to trace his fingers over the stitching that held the leather together over the dashboard on his side. You imagined him tracing his slender fingers over your skin as he examined your figure, only to find yourself flush and gripping the steering wheel hard in attempts to falter your temptations. He then relaxes back into the seat, waiting for your next move.

As you shift gears and begin your mini expedition, you notice him staring intently at the touch pad in between your seats.

“So I see you have an interest in the touch pad, huh?” You ask with a warmth in your tone.

“Touch pad? And how does..” he replies as he reaches his hand out to touch the screen, “may I?” He turns to you for consent.

“Oh yes go crazy with it! Haha” you chuckle as you gesture him to continue his curiosity. He begins to tap through various applications; first was navigation, then text messages (which he quickly exited out of due to acknowledging it was personal to you), and then your music. Although your attention was on the road, you notice from your preifereal that he’s pretty perplexed and just clicks on a random playlist. Luckily it wasn’t anything too overwhelming and it happened to actually be a classical music playlist you recently made for studying. The sound of Clair de Lune by Debussy fills the air as you notice a small smirk flashed from his lips.  _ ‘What made him so happy about Clair de Lune?’  _ You thought. 

“Oh! You like my music?” You ask chipper and eager to hear his opinion.

He listens for a moment, and lets out a sigh with a small smirk, “ahhh” he loosens up his muscles as he sits back again, “yes. This is what I wish I heard more often” he replies and his voice was smooth like fondue being stirred. His tone sent goosebumps to stand on your back and you fantasize the sound of his voice whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you-

Your lust was cut short upon your arrival to your surprise location for him. It was a tea shop. The place was small, but it served its purpose and served it well. It was the best tea shop in the state, not to mention the lemon pound cake (which is your favorite) was to die for. There were pots of flowers outside the window, and the exterior color was a light hue of blue. There was glass windows across the front of the building, exposing the entire interior from the outside. The lights inside were slightly dimmed, and there were iron tables and chairs with cushions scattered within the inside.

“Looks like we’re here!” You exclaim as you hop out the car in attempt to shake off your thirst for Levi’s touch. He steps out of the car and you realize how much his eyes lit up when seeing the mini heaven placed in front of him. He turns to you with slight excitement, something you never saw in Levi before.

“Is this... a tea shop?” He asks as his voice raises towards the end of his sentence to emphasize his eagerness to explore the place.

“Yes it is! I know how much you love tea, and this is one of my favorite café’s so it only felt right to bring you here!” You reply with a smile.

Levi stares at you intently without saying a word, but the silence spoke volumes. You knew exactly what he wanted to express to you. It was gratitude. As you make your way in, Levi skips in front of you and holds the door, walking in behind you. You let out a friendly _‘_ _ thank you’  _ for the kind gesture, and you make yourself at home at one of the tables. The place was fairly busy, but not so much so to the point where it was uncomfortable. A waitress then approaches your table and takes your orders; you ordering a piece of lemon cake with green tea, and Levi follows by ordering the same dish as you. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna try anything different?” You ask.

“I trust your taste on this one so don’t disappoint me, (y/n)” he replies with a slight sense of flirtation in his voice. His eyes flicker to your lips and lets his gaze sit there a moment before meeting back to your bright (e/c) eyes. You were stunned because of how bold his last statement and actions were. As of a month ago he was throwing insults at you left and right whereas now you were sitting before him having tea. Tea dammit! Who would’ve thought you could make so much progress  so fast.  The thought somewhat concerned you since you realized there might be more to just therapy involved in the rehabilitation of both Eren and Levi, there are actual emotions as well. While the rational side of you tried to maintain your professional demeanor, your fantasies plagued your mind and caused your curiosity to escape your mouth.

“Or else what?” You reply slightly biting your lower lip.  _ ‘Shit!’  _ You thought.  _ ‘The lip bite? Really? You’re digging yourself in a hole you can’t get out of (y/n)’  _ you tell to yourself internally. 

However, Levi didn’t seem to mind the flirtatious remark. If anything, a small flame burned brightly within him, and your seductive actions only made the flame grow stronger. “Or else I’ll ha-“ Levi begins to reply before being cut off by the waitresses arrival with your teas and cakes. He clears his throat and his face slightly reddened as you figured he was about to say something slightly more intimate than usual, but he quickly refrained due to the public setting. As you both indulged on the desserts before you, you conversed about the lack of modernization in Eldia from when Levi was living there. He explained how the food supply was extremely limited, and how the country was overall behind from the rest of the modern world. After a brief moment, you physically pat yourself on the back.

“What was the point of that?” Levi asks, slightly confused.

“Oh well I had to give myself a pat on the back, ya know” you reply with a grin. Thinking back to when you were first introduced to Levi and Eren you were proud of the progress you made with both of them since then. Your mother taught you when you were the young age of 6,  _‘for every milestone you accomplish, whether big or small, don’t forget to pat yourself on the back’_.  Since that lesson she instilled in you, you’ve been patting your back for any accomplishments you made from that day forward. Before having the chance to explain yourself, Levi let’s out a chuckle, and saying that you’re flabbergasted is an understatement.

_‘Did he just... he just laughed!!’._ Not thinking coherently you reach over and throw your arms around Levi, hugging him from excitement.

“You just laughed!” You yelled as you rocked side to side in the embrace. He embraces you back and gives a firm squeeze, indicating that he was comfortable with the spontaneous action. The image of Levi laughing was burned into your memory forever not because he looked so attractive, but because you began to see genuine happiness behind his smile. As you pull away from the hug you’re left dumbfounded with the next feeling you were experiencing. Soft, tender lips were placed against yours, and a hand crept up to caress your cheek. His thumb rocked up and down ever so gently, and that’s when you realized. Levi was... kissing you? Keeping your eyes closed but not really responding, your mind races on how to handle the situation. The selfish part of you doesn’t it to end, but the rational side knows If anyone sees the state you’re in right now your career would be flushed down the toilet. Before you decide on what the next step was, it seem Levi already decided for you. He pulls away quickly and visibly looks like he regrets what he’s just done. As his cheeks turned a shade of bright pink, he quickly starts for the door and leaves you behind. Throwing a 20 dollar bill on the table, you swiftly follow behind trying to keep up, but he’s already across the street by the time you’re out of the building.

_ ‘I have to say, considering his height he’s a pretty quick walker’  _ you briefly think to yourself. You then shake your head to diverge from the unimportant thoughts and try to catch up to him.

Practically in a sprint, you call out, “hey Levi! Please just slow down a bit! Do you even know where you’re going?” You yell as you’re out of breath. You continue, “we could talk about it! Come to my apartment and we could figure it out! Please?!” You yell in a somewhat confident tone.

You knew Levi’s actions meant well, and there was no part of you that disagreed with what he did. If anything, you realized you were glad because hey, at least the feelings were mutual. However, the idea of falling for one patient was terrifying. But the idea of falling for  _ both  _ of your patients, seemed almost  _ unbearable. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!! Hope you enjoy this one;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh you guys are in for a TREAT!! I don’t wanna spoil anything but all I have to say this chapter was so much fun to write LMAO! As always, I want to thank you for the continued support throughout this series, you guys will never know how much the kind words mean to me!! I’m sending all my love and health to you<33

Your eyes search desperately as you drive through the small town, looking for any indication of Levi being around.  _ ‘Dammit’  _ you think to yourself as you slam the palm of your hand on the steering wheel out of frustration.  _ ‘Looks like the stairmaster didn’t pay off because your stamina is horrible’.  _ As you scold yourself for losing trace of Levi you begin to depict the horrors of the faculty finding out  _ everything  _ that transpired between you and your patient. You deciphered which part of the situation was worse; allowing a patient to kiss you, or not knowing his current whereabouts. Both scenarios equally made you cringe and you began to self loath about how inappropriate your actions have been as an intern. After 20 minutes of searching the streets you decided it was best to hope that he was in his apartment back on campus. Although the situation you were in wasn’t ideal, the town was right outside campus which provided a sliver of comfort to ease your mind. If there was one thing that you were grateful for out of the horrible luck you were struck with, it was the fact that Eren actually had to meet with Doc today for his progress report, hence why you didn’t have a meeting with him. You let out a somewhat relieved sigh once remembering Eren’s meeting with Doc, and approached campus.

—————————————————————

Fortunately, you overheard one of the faculty members who do weekly check-ins say that Levi was accounted for, lifting a weight off your chest as you ascended up the stairs to your apartment. When everything was said and done, it was already 8:30 and your time to unwind for another uneventful evening. After showering and changing into your silk gown, you altered for a quick dinner and heated up some ramen. It was when you were by yourself on your couch with a cup of ramen that you felt your most lonely. You pondered over the possibility of getting married, but reminded yourself that no one has walked into your life worthy of taking your ring finger, not to mention you still had another 2 years before receiving your PhD in Psychology. That was until you met Eren and Levi. The idea of either of them sitting beside you, cuddled up watching The Office together sent an unrecognizable warmth in the pit of your stomach. You realized how unfamiliar you felt around them, how smitten you were by their presence. The way Eren carried himself confidently, but also as though he was a phantom ached in your heart, wanting to explore every part of him. The way Levi gave off a stoic and ridged personality, but really has a tender and poise disposition made your heart rate flutter. The fact that you analyzed and understood every which way their facial expressions transitioned from one to the next excited you. You tried to fight the daydreaming you were lost in, and the knock on your door seemed to help.

You glance at your clock for it to read 9:00 P.M.  _‘It’s nine o’clock. Who wants to see me now?_ _It must be Gia’_ _._

“Just a minute!” You yell as you swing your robe around you. You open the door to see Levi standing before you. Your heart drops as you try to contain yourself, “Hey! Uh I-I didn’t expect to see you here, Levi” you say slightly blushing.

He’s unable to make eye contact as he begins, “I just wanted to apologize for the ridiculous actions earlier today. Please disregard them as they meant nothing to me, and I am in no place to do such a thing to a woman” he says expressionless.

You’re left speechless and could sense he was holding back his emotions. You let out a sigh and your face sinks out of pity for him.

“Levi, come in. Would you like to talk about it?” You ask sincerely.

“I...” he pauses, “yes, please” he lets out a sigh.

While you widen the door opening so he makes his way through, Levi promptly slipped his dress shoes off and placed them beside the inside of your door before venturing further into your room.

“Any tea?” You ask as you close the door behind him and start for the kitchen.

“No no, thank you though” he replies quietly. The tension of awkwardness makes itself comfortable as you both sit across from each other on the couch. He still has yet to make eye contact with you, keeping his focus on his fingers. Your eyes follow his, and you notice he’s playing with his thumbs. Your heart sank in sadness upon seeing his humiliated demeanor, and you wanted to help in anyway to alleviate it. His voice cuts through the silence in attempt to justify his actions.

“(Y/n), I don’t know why I did that in the cafe. I guess I was carried away and wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. After witnessing your bodies lack of response I realized how unpro-“ you reached over and pressed your lips against his, silencing his voice. You were exhausted from hearing him apologize for feelings you understood, and also exhausted from trying to continue a facade that bothered you to no end. At this point your mind became hazy with lust, and incoherent to your rational thinking. At first he’s left unresponsive, however you quickly feel him reciprocate your kiss. You break away for a moment, and notice he finally makes eye contact with you. Your thoughts escaped your lips, and for the first time you didn’t feel the need to calculate what you would say to him.

“Levi, remember when I told you to ask me questions or tell me anything you were curious about, I meant it towards everything” your confession sent Levi into a frenzy of temptation and desire. He lets out a small smirk and before closing the gap between you two he asks in a low and smooth voice,

“(Y/n), are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, I am” you reply. You were flattered that he kept his composure and asked for your consent first. In fact, it made you all the more desperate to fulfill your temptations with him.

“Well if you insist” he replies in a low growl. He leans in once again, locking lips with you with much more confidence than at the cafe. You feel as one hand slides it’s way under your ear and caresses your cheek, as the other wraps around your lower back and pulls you in closer to his body. His pace with his kisses are slow, but they emit so much passion. He gently flicks his tongue on your bottom lip, tempted to explore more of you. You grant access, allowing his tongue to meet with yours. You move one of your hands from his mid back up to his hair, slowly letting it fall between your fingers as you begin to kiss him more passionately. He then sits on his knees as he’s still kissing you, occasionally tilting his head from one side to the other. His hands move from your waist, up past your shoulder blades, and meeting on either side of your cheeks. He changes to small pecks on your lips before he stops, and admires your beauty. He begins to lean forward, forcing you to fall on your back, and as you fall back on the couch he places one hand behind your head to ensure you lay down softly. You both gaze at each other momentarily, trying to savor the beauty that was in front of you. You see his shirt is now untucked, revealing a small portion of his abs, and this drove your mind to wander in sexual fantasies. His hair draped slightly over his eyes, and his cheeks were a slight hue of pink due to his excitement. His arms were on either side of your head, and you could see his veins bulging from the pressure of his weight. He slowly leans back in to meet your lips and stops right as he’s about to kiss you. He whispers,

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on” and proceeds to kiss you again. You kiss him back tenderly, and he bites your bottom lip gently before moving his hand over the knot in your robe to undo it. He then moves his lips to your chin, down to your neck and slowly up to your ear leaving wet kisses behind before whispering, “may I?” In a low voice. You shutter in lust as you whisper _‘_ _ yes’  _ back and he swiftly undoes the knot that was separating your distance from one another. Your silk gown is quite revealing so he was able to notice you were erect in your upper region and he lets out a slight smile. You slip your hands under his untucked shirt to feel every toned muscle in his back as he lets out a small shutter. He lifts from you for a moment as he removes his shirt, and you blush immediately upon seeing his built stature.

 _ ‘I’m really am in for a doozy’  _ you thought to yourself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!! Just some fun stuff to read;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh this is where things start to get ~spicy~🌶🌶!! I hope you guys all had a wonderful weekend and I’m sending all my love and health to you! If you want, leave a Kudo and comment for some feedback! <33
> 
> ***ALSO***  
> I made a really small reference to something Levi says in both the anime and manga and I’m gonna see if anyone could catch it! Leave a comment if you’re able to find it. :)

Your heart flutters as you examine Levi half dressed, and the sight leaves you with insatiable desires. As he falls back on top of you to return to your lips, he presses one hand underneath your back and readjusts your hips to align with his. Wrapping your legs around his lower torso, he gestures a slow grind forward upon kissing you, and you could feel his arousal message against your front bottom, causing you to let out a small whimper and your cheeks redden. As he proceeds to kiss you, he continues to grind his pelvis in an up-and-down motion and he begins to let out small pants. You could tell he’s eager for more, and with that you run your finger that were once cradling his cheek down his abdomen, feeling every muscle contract and release upon his movements. You finally make it to his belt, where you began to leave sweet kisses on his neck before whispering in his ear, “do you mind if I unbuckle your be-“

“No, please unbuckle it actually” he hisses out of breath desperate to his curiosity of venturing to more places on your body. You let out a light chuckle since you could tell he’s losing his battle to his desires, and you want to help alleviate any frustrations built up from his patience. Your lips meet once again and you notice he’s beginning to kiss you more aggressively. You swiftly unbuckle his belt as you reciprocate his slightly more aggressive approach, and his pants slide off leaving him in only boxers. As your tongues meet and intertwine momentarily you pull away to place kisses on his chin and then his neck. While you continue to kiss his neck he slides his thumb underneath the strap of your silk gown to remove it. Before he asks for your consent you reach your other hand to meet his, pulling down the strap together and eventually revealing half of your breast. You both follow suit for the other strap, and he slips the gown off from over your head, leaving you only in panties. He takes a moment to take a second appreciation of your figure, and falls back on top of you, hungry for more of your taste. You notice this time his stomach is in contact of yours, leaving no space between your bodies anymore. While his fingers on one hand travel up your arm and he locks his fingers within yours, he begins to kiss your breast. He uses his other hand to knead your other breast, and you let out a small moan as his tongue plays with your erect areola. You hear him give a slight chuckle, satisfied with your pleasure and returns to locking lips with you. As his tongue explores deeper into your mouth, you feel his fingers trail down your breast, and past your stomach, leaving goosebumps. You feel a pool of moisture form between your legs (which occurred long before, you just didn’t take notice) and he makes eye contact with you before moving any further. After giving a small nod, you feel his fingers gently graze over your front bottom, and you let out a small hiss. His fingers message you from above the cloth, but you were praying he would go further. You feel as he promptly pushes the cloth to the side, and he gently runs his fingers over your G-spot before returning it back to your breast.

_‘That bastard! He know’s exactly what he’s doing’ _ you thought to yourself. He was  teasing  you. Your sexual frustration rolled off your tongue as you asked him breathless,

“H-hey what...” you try to continue as your mind is glazed over with lust, “what was that for?” You ask with a small smile as your hands play with his hair since he’s still kissing your neck. He lifts his head to meet his eyes with yours.

“You see...” he replies with his voice sounding smooth like butter, “I once said to someone in much different context from here,  _ ‘I’m the kind of guy that likes to save my best meal for last’  _ and I live by that” his eyes read of flirtation when those words seeped from his lips. Although you were shocked to hear what he just said, you wanted to show you were able to keep up with his mischievous antics.

“Oh yeah?” You reply with a sinister smile forming from your mouth, “two could play at that game,” you finish by grabbing the back of his neck and send wet kisses by his ear. He reclines back into your embrace, and you slowly push yourself on top of him. As you lift your head from his neck you leave small pecks on his lips before kissing his collarbone. As you continue to kiss down his chest and onto his abs, he slowly throws his head back and lets out a small whimper. You then take your hand and trace your fingers along his skin down to the waist band of his boxers. You feel his hand caress your (h/l) (h/c) hair and his gaze is now on your actions. His breathing shortens and he grows impatient to explore all of you. Your hand grazes over his arousal, and you begin to trail your fingers up and down over his boxers as your kisses hit his belly button. As you slowly and gently play with his arousal he lets out a slight moan, begging you for mercy. You move your fingers back to return them back to his waist band and just before you slip them under to make contact with his tool, you pull them out and return to give a small kiss on his lips. His hands grip the sofa tightly and his knuckles turn white as he attempts to hold back his dominance over you. You break away momentarily to see he has passion burning through his eyes. He takes his hand and brushes his thumb over your bottom lip, slipping it into your mouth as he snarls lowly,

“Oh, so that’s how we wanna be then”. 

From that moment on, you knew your night was far from over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers! Just a small explicit content warning! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh I’m not gonna say much but things are getting friskyyyyy!! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave a comment/ Kudo if you’d like! I love you and thank you so much for the support! <33

Levi traces his hand from you lips to your jawline as he leans in to engulf his lips on yours. He nibbles on your bottom lip which sent shockwaves through your body. He begins to sit up and he adjusts his hands from your face to your rear with ease as a way to support your weight. To your surprise he proceeds to stand and carry you to your bed, and lays your head down on your pillow to provide comfort. His body looms over you and you notice his erect tool itching to enter inside you. The moonlight poured into your apartment, being the only source of light to witness his porcelain, soft skin. He begins to kiss your neck once again, but this time he lightly nibbles at your skin in the process to send new sensations through your mind and body. He then grazes his lips down your collarbone and over your breasts, feeling his warm breath stimulate your goosebumps as he makes his way down to your stomach. You let out small pants as you feel your core start to pulsate in desperation for his tool. You bite your lip to compensate for your eagerness, but it isn’t enough as he starts to kiss your inner thighs. The pool between your legs thickens, and you feel his fingers reach for the sides of your panties, erotically pulling them down while maintaining eye contact with you. You felt your most vulnerable at this point, and your cheeks become flush of embarrassment since you were the only one fully undressed. He notices this, but he quickly melts away the brief embarrassment you previously had by stroking your hair behind your ear, getting a better vision of you. While keeping eye contact, you let your hand fall from his neck, down to his abdomen, and under his waistband to make contact with his hard tool. His breathing hitches, and he lets a light _‘_ _ fuck’  _ escape from underneath his breath. You begin to rub his shaft up and down gently, since you usually liked to take things  _ painfully  _ slow. While doing this, you keep eye contact and bite your lip as a small smile forms due to your excitement. You match your moans to follow his, as he lets a desperate and weak _‘_ _ please’  _ roll out from under his tongue. You decided to finally put him out of his misery, and slid his boxers down, exposing himself in his full length. You thought that God was very generous for giving him the size he had, and if anything it made you slightly intimidated. His member was already emitting precum, which reminded you of something.

“Wait” you whisper as he leans down to kiss your neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks with sincerity.

“No no... not at all” you giggle, “but i have rubbers in my drawer at my nightstand” you gesture as he looks in the direction you point at. He quickly grabs one from the drawer, and rips it open with his teeth, somewhat aggressively. He pauses as he examines it and he furrows his brows in slight agitation. 

“Have you... never used a rubber?” You asked cautiously. He sighs out of disappointment and confesses, “I’m a virgin”. Humiliation scattered across his face, and you quickly wanted to reassure that you didn’t mind his current sexual status. If anything, your heart melted as he reveals this information to you. Part of you felt honored that he felt comfortable enough to experience something so intimate with  _ you,  _ and upon thinking that you pull him into an embrace. His body relaxes into yours as you stroke your fingers through his hair.

“Well you definitely don’t kiss like one and touch like one,” You reassure him as you feel his heart beat racing while hugging him. You feel his erect member brush up on your thigh, remembering that you both were fully naked. You feel his cheek build in warmth on your shoulder as his member made contact with your skin, and you pull back from the embrace regaining eye contact with him. You take the rubber from his hand, and you demonstrate how to properly put it on. Although, you noticed he was more focused on how close you were to his tool than actually paying attention to your demonstration. Once all was said and done, he regains dominance, this time wanting to pleasure you. You feel as his tip teases your G-spot, and you let out a hiss wanting to feel more. As one hand controls his tool, the other is next to your head, holding his body weight up. He bites his lip as he slowly presses his tool into your core, his full length now inside you. Both your and his breathing hitches, and he begins to slowly stroke his pelvis back and forth. He’s arm collapses as he wants to be closer to you, and your legs travel up to latch around his lower back. Your breathing is synchronized, and as you lazily kiss one another you also let out small moans. The air was humid of sweet and tender sex as his he begins to pick up his pace, and you begin to near your climax. He scoops his arms underneath your back and grips his hands tightly on your shoulders as he begins to stroke harder, but not so much to where it was overwhelming. Small hisses and  _ ‘ahhhs’  _ are voiced from the both of you as both of you feel the end nearing. He groans your name  _‘fuck, (y/n)’_ into your ear as you feel the warmth of his breath against your skin. Right as you’re about to reach your climax you reach your hands behind his back, and gently scratch it out of pleasure while your legs and stomach begin to spasm. He lets out one last stroke before he too climaxes, and you realize you both reached your level of euphoria at the same time. After a short moment, he gently pulls out and falls beside you, panting as a bead of sweat falls from his temple. You both stare at your ceiling, still hazy from the euphoria that overcame the both of you just a few minutes ago. You then turn to face Levi, who is now examining your profile.

“Oh Leviii,” you let out while you sigh with a tired smile on your face. He flashes you a tired smile back before leaving a kiss on your forehead. 

“You know I wanted to be with you since I first met you. I just pushed you away because the idea of losing you terrifies me,” he confesses as he strokes your hair behind your ear. You let out a small shudder because of how flattered you are, but your lust begins to fade and you realize he was still a patient of yours. You clear your throat to break the silence and smile before saying,

“I’m flattered Levi, but it’s getting late and we should probably get some rest” you reply. He lets out a small smirk and listens intently. As he dresses himself, he brings over your night gown, which he folded and turns his head away before handing you it,respecting your privacy. You appreciate how respectful he is towards you and your body, and as he’s about to leave you give him some tea bags to bring back to his room.

“Let me know which ones you like! I’ll make sure to stock up on them” you tell him with a smile. He smiles and kisses your hand after saying _‘_ _ thank you’ _ with a warmth in his tone that you’ve never heard before. As you shut the door behind him, you begin to realize how big of a pickle you were in, and it would eventually only get worse. Trying to ease your mind from pondering on the drastic repercussion that could arise if this ordeal came to light, you cleanse your body of yours and Levi’s scent before drifting off into a restful slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so sorry for the late update! School is back in full swing so my new chapters may roll out a lot slower and I apologize! I hope everyone is doing well and I’m sending all my love!

You open your eyes to notice your face was nuzzled deep into someone’s chest, with a scent you were familiar with. The aroma of vanilla mixed with a soft cologne and forest pine coated your nostrils as you inhaled and exhaled softly. You felt a wide palm embracing the back of your head, and you could feel this persons chest rise and fall against your cheek as you came to your senses. After you realized your hand was entangled in his long, crimson brown hair, it clicked. You were cuddling with Eren.  _ ‘But how did he...’ _ you wondered and then remembered that you gave him your spare key to let him rest with you if he should have trouble sleeping again. You sigh as you figured he was probably suffering from another nightmare, hence why he was peacefully sleeping before you. Slowly stretching your limbs, you let out a sigh and lightly tap your free hand on Eren’s chiseled cheek.

“Hey hey buddy it’s-” you pause momentarily as a yawn fills your lungs and you continue, “it’s time to wake up, Eren,” you finish as you rub your groggy eyes and sloppily roll out of Eren’s arms to begin your morning. As you slip your toes into your slippers that your mother gifted to you while visiting you last year, you hear your bed adjust slowly to Eren’s weight as he sits up. “Hey,” you hear his deep and tired voice from over your shoulder, and his tone sent adrenaline to your cheeks.

_ ‘(Y/n), these emotions stop now _ _’_ You reprimand yourself because of how irresponsible you were towards your emotions last night with Levi, and now this morning as you blush out of infatuation towards Eren’s voice.

“I’m-I’m sorry for inviting myself into your bed without your permission” he apologizes timidly. Although you try to convince yourself that you’re only physically infatuated with Eren, you know subconsciously he’s always on your mind regardless of how much you attempt to deny it.

“No no don’t apologize!” You turn around and give a warm smile. “I gave you the key for that purpose, and I trust that you wouldn’t do anything mischievous to me in my sleep” you state matter-of-factly as you brew yourself a cup of coffee in the kitchen nearby. “Unless-“

His cheeks redden and his eyes widen slightly as he reassures you “oh no no of course not!” He lets out a sigh, “I was actually hoping that you didn’t think that of me, but I also understand why you would have your doubts” his eyes gaze falls from you to his hands, which were laid limp on the comforter of your bed. Your heart sinks not only because you realize what you said struck a cord with his emotions, but it also sinks because you begin to wonder if it was only  you  who were developing feelings for him and that they weren’t being reciprocated towards you.

“Oh I’m so sorry I-I didn’t mean it like that....” you sigh out of frustration because you’re unable to express how you honestly felt about him for the sake of your job, and you also couldn’t come up with another excuse as to why you made the remark in the first place. “I honestly don’t know why I said that, because I know you wouldn’t,” you conclude.

His gaze returns to you, and he his face lightens up. “Thank you for trusting me, it really means a lot” he smiles as hebriefly plays with the key on his necklace that draped around his neck. You wondered why he appreciated the statement so much, but you would quickly find out later that day in your session with Eren that it was the first time since being in Eldia that someone genuinely trusted him and his motives. 

——————————————————————

As you head back to your apartment after Eren’s session, your mind drifts back to the evening you had with Levi, sending shivers down your spine. You remember his gentle touch and his passionate kisses as he caressed you in his arms. A lump in your throat forms as you acknowledge the fact that if  _ anyone  _ (other than Gia) were to find out about your sexual encounters with him, your dreams of receiving your PhD in psychology would be long forgotten. 

_ ‘Just take it for what it was, and move on. As if it was a one night stand!’  _ You try to reassure to yourself.  _‘Yeah...yeah! That’s all it was, a one night stand and nothing more’_ you nervously exhale as you push the memories of Levi inside you to the very corner of your mind. You suddenly feel a  buzz  from your phone in your jacket pocket, and you see you received a text from Gia which read:

_ Gia: Hey hey! Let’s grab a drink ;) _

Your fingers type away as you respond,  _‘Okie, be at the bar in 10 :)’_ and you slide your phone back into your jacket pocket as you start your car and head to the bar. “I could really use a drink after everything that happened in the past 24 hours,” you scoff to yourself as you arrive at your destination. This place held so many memories (or lack there of due to your drunken state of mind) of you and Gia enjoying yourselves while you could. Between obnoxiously singing on the karaoke machine at 1 am, and the occasional hair holding session you had with Gia as she would vomit all the alcohol she thought she could hold in her stomach, you’ve had your fair share of interesting experiences in this place. Walking through the door you notice Gia sitting in a booth that was dimly lit and staring at her Jack and Coke , waiting for your arrival. You pick up your pace to join in the seat across from her with the table separating you two. The air is slightly stuffy with the smell of beer and bar food, as well as the muffled chatter that filled the room. Gia glances her eyes at you and flashes a small smile before returning her attention to her drink. You place your purse into the booth, and you immediately notice somethings been weighing on her mind. Trying to put her at ease, you attempt to strike up a conversation.

“Hey G! Having a stare-down with your drink?” You let the question roll off your tongue in a playful manner, but it quicky fizzles out with Gias concerned reply.

“(Y,n), there’s something I need to tell you.”

You watch as the color drains from Gia’s face, something you’ve never seen so drastic before. Gia is usually never serious or anything other than the life of the party, so seeing her in this state causes your heart rate to jump. You search her eyes for any indication of her pulling a fast one on you (since she’s done it before), but her eyes are glazed over with anxiety and uncertainty. Her hands that are wrapped around her drink begin to tremble, and her breathing quickens. Although Gia seems to always have her life together, the expression she was showing reminds you all too well of her childhood. She never it easy from the vague memories you had of her as a young girl, and the hardships she faced as a child was the very reason she wanted to work in the Psychology field. To prevent her attack from worsening, you caress your hands around hers to feel that her fingers are bone chilling cold. You could see she’s arguing with herself subconsciously, and a cloud of concern overcomes every fiber in your being. If anything was too painful to see, it was Gia suffering internally. You try to console her by bringing up a warm memory from your childhood. “Hey Gia, it’s okay. Just think about when you would always ask to hold my hand-“

“I’m pregnant” her voice rips through the air like a bandaid being ripped off an arm. Your mouth gapes open as your breathing hitches, and a whirlwind of shock sterilizes your body. The air now feels extremely dense, and for every breath you take you feel your lungs tightening as you replay the sentence over and over again. You begin to search far and wide in your mind for a response, anything to put the tense silence at a halt. Your gaze meets back at her drink as attempt to understand the situation that unfolded before you.

“But Gia... your drink?” You ask.

“This isn’t a Jack and Coke, it’s just a regular Coke with lime” she mutters under her breath. But this just doesn’t make sense! From the last time you spoke with Gia, she revealed that she only hooked up with Jean, but didn’t  sleep  with him. However, Jean was the only person Gia was exchanging sexual encounters with, so you concluded he was the only logical option.

Stammering over your words, you ask, “d-does Jean know?”

She breaks eye contact with you momentarily. “It’s not Jeans child,” she sighs, “it’s Armin’s”.

_‘What...the...fuck’_ was all you could gather from your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay so you’ve made it to the end! If you read this far, thanks for sticking around! I plan on posting chapters weekly, however I’m not sure just yet as I would like to see if anyone enjoys the story LOL. Until next time, I’m sending all my love and health to you! <33


End file.
